Stay
by RueEmerson
Summary: Takes place immediately after "Mad Max: Fury Road" (2015). Don't own the characters, just borrowing them for this one-shot. Max asks Furiosa if she wants him to stay ...


Max stood in the shadows of her room, his pack over his shoulder, ready to go yet ready to stay.

Furiosa sensed his presence even before she saw him.

* * *

The last time they were together had been in this very room the day she took control of the Citadel.

He had all intention of walking the moment she was lifted up on the platform. But he couldn't leave. Not without explaining to her why.

As darkness fell, she had finally retired to one of the corner rooms near the old bank vault where the Sisters had decided to sleep—only after the door had been removed.

They had tried to convince Furiosa to join them but she gently refused. She preferred to be alone and sleep alone, not piled on the large bed like a pound of puppies that the Sisters had been accustomed to.

Max had disappeared into the crowd, out of sight and out of mind, biding his time until he could approach her without interference.

Even though the War Boys had attempted to instate themselves as her personal bodyguards, she had sent them away. A few hovered in the hallways nearby, but Max stealthily eluded them.

He had slipped into her room and the two of them came face to face.

But before he could say a word, the passion between them had sparked and his mouth crashed down on hers, his body colliding with hers.

Furiosa had ended up against the wall; her head thrown back, his face in her neck, muffled groans escaping as their bodies fused together.

When she had woken from one of the most restful nights she'd ever had, he was gone.

* * *

That had been 83 days ago (not that she was counting).

How he had slipped through the tunnels unnoticed this time, she was going to have a stern talk with the War Boys about that. Her sentries were falling down on the job or Max was just that covert. She wasn't sure.

Furiosa acknowledged his presence by casually disarming her weapons on the bed before sitting down and facing him. They stared at each other for an eternity before he spoke in his gruff voice—almost as if he'd not used it in a while. Maybe he hadn't.

"Do you want me to stay?" Max asked.

It was a loaded question. They both knew it.

She had pondered on that very answer for weeks … she'd had plenty of time to consider it. The Sisters had even asked her shortly after Max had gone if she had asked him to stay.

Truth was she had wanted him to stay at the Citadel, in her room, in her bed. But she had refused to admit it out loud, remaining silent on the issue.

The Sisters had left it at that, speaking his name only in whispers in their own room, recalling his fight to save them, remembering his kindness, missing the man they would have loved to call brother.

"Yes," Furiosa softly said without hesitation.

* * *

This time when Furiosa woke, Max wasn't in her bed. She shot straight up wondering if it had all been a dream.

Then she spotted his pack against the wall where he had dropped it. She smiled to herself.

Upon arrival in the garage to inspect her rig, Furiosa noticed Max bent over one of the War Boys' cars, them all around him, reverently listening as he pointed out how to improve the ride. His shirt was off and his tattooed back was glistening with sweat.

He lifted his head and caught her eye, giving her a half-smile without stopping his instruction. The rare display caused her stomach to flutter. She turned away and went about her day.

* * *

The instant the Sisters realized Max was back, they descended on him like flies. He received enough hugs to last for a lifetime but reluctantly accepted their affection. He was secretly glad to see them.

* * *

Furiosa judiciously led the Citadel during the day and was constantly surrounded by people. But at night, no one dared intrude her personal space that she now permanently shared with Max.

Often exhausted, they mostly were a tangle of limbs content to hold each other. Sometimes they discussed strategies; sometimes they talked of the past. And sometimes they worshipped each other's bodies.

Mornings were always the same—Max ever the light sleeper would be in the garage or on a supply run by the time Furiosa roused.

But one particular morning Furiosa woke to a solid wall of muscle at her back and a hand buried between her thighs.

"Max," she breathed as wetness pooled with each stroke.

His only response was to lift her leg over his and thrust deep.

* * *

Furiosa heaved in the toilet again when Capable tenderly pulled her hair from her face before wiping her forehead with a cloth.

"Does he know?" her Sister asked.

Furiosa shook her head.

"How long?" Capable asked as she guided Furiosa to one of the chairs in the room.

"I don't know. Wasn't paying attention," she groaned.

Capable nodded in understanding.

"You need to tell him," she gently said.

Furiosa sighed, her head in her hands.

* * *

Max immediately knew something was wrong. Furiosa was never in the room first and she was sitting on the bed with her back to him.

"What happened? Is it one of the Sisters? Or one of the War Pups?" he asked, extremely concerned as he sank down next to her.

Furiosa grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

Max had noticed she had been a little paunchy there but he had assumed it was because they were eating better thanks to the seeds planted. Not to mention she had become more visibly relaxed the longer he'd been there and the Citadel had steadily settled under her direction.

She searched his face, unsure of how he would react. They had never once broached the subject of creating a family together. They both had loved and lost before.

Max smiled in spite of himself. She had life inside of her, life he had helped put there. The hope of redemption.

* * *

Redemption made her appearance squalling that all the Citadel could hear.

Toast cut the cord while Capable held her. Dag wiped her down and then handed the girl over to her father while Cheedo tended to Furiosa.

Max's heart swelled as he realized he now had two furious women to care for. He cradled Ree to his chest and she quieted as she eyed him.

The War Pups flanked Max from every side for a glimpse of their leader's child as he brought Ree to the platform for all to see. Even the youngest ones knew how important she was, what her birth meant for everyone in the Citadel and beyond …


End file.
